


A journey of us

by peanutpmingib



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Kpop - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Song Mingi-centric, everyone is whipped for Mingi, for now, i am in love with hongjoong okay, kpop, me too tbh, no smutt, pairings to be determined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpmingib/pseuds/peanutpmingib
Summary: As Mingi makes his way through an unfamiliar world he starts to appreciate the little things. Sans smile. Yunhos caring demeanor. Hongjoongs leadership. How headstrong Wooyoung can be. The attention to detail that Jongho has. Yeosang jokes. Seonghwas laugh. He’s tasked to find the family he lost after being thrown into this world by an unknown god. But who knows maybe he’ll stick around just to spend time with the family he’s found.Genshin impact x Ateez ! Each member is a certain character, follows Genshins plot and story mainly with a few minor tweaks. You don’t need to play the game or know Ateez to read really !
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A journey of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lads. This is my first multi chap fic. Enjoy ! 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome and highly appreciated!!

“I’m not sure what I prefer, being killed or being thrown out into the wilderness.” Mingi sighs. He’s wasted so much time. All to get to a stupid vault behinds a stupid water fall in stupid Qingce Village. Sure the locals were a huge help but he really needed a nap and clean clothes. It’s the dead of night now, no one but him and Yunho are out. 

Yunho rolls his eyes as he finishes up adjusting his bow in the moon light. Mingi was just really lucky he was free to help or he would be hearing an earful from both him and Hongjoong. Helping Mingi isn’t really in the knights handbook. Even so Yunho hopes he’ll get at least half of the loot for this. 

“Mingi, this is literally a commission you agreed to take from the guild. Be thankful I’m even helping you.” Yunho reminds him eyes trained on his bow trying to calibrate it properly. The damn thing had been acting up for a while now. 

A groan sounds next to him as Mingi pouts. 

“This isn’t even a commission ! I don’t even remember how I got there. One moment I was helping this guy find his missing art supplies and next thing I knew I was being lead under a water fall and boom, so many ruin guards uhggg. “ 

Mingi plops down on the rock Yunho is sitting on at the entrance of the partly underground vault, at the foot of giant heaving gates that Mingi had the liberty of opening. The younger sits eyes trained on Yunhos steady hands, watching as he plays around with his weapon. 

“Your fault. Shoulda gotten that custom bow from the Liyeu blacksmith I told you about. It’s the best, but noooo you think close combat will save you every time.“ Yunho sighs. 

Mingi rolls his eyes as he gets up and into position to deal with the first ruin guard. He makes his way to the center near a large tree, its roots covered with bright orange crystal in a section of the vault that has a missing celling of rock, allowing for the moon light to pour in. His sword materializes from light and rests in his hands. Mingi thinks swords are the way to go regardless. They have never failed him. He doesn’t know why Yunho insists on keeping that bow of his. 

“Yeah yeah whatever mr archer. Just don’t stop shooting yours I need to finish this up or else.” Mingi reminds him. 

Yunho sighs once again as he gets up from he rock, satisfied with his bow for now. He puts it away as it disappears into the space in front of him as light. He walks past Mingi shooting him a glare and makes his way the an even larger tree. It’s roots also decorated with the same glowing orange crystals found all over the vault. Yunho climes up, the high branches granting him a better vantage point and better aim. He calls for his bow once more, opening him palm as he reaches into the air for it as it comes into existence once more. He draws it, the but of an arrow sitting on his cheek as flames erupt at the tip. He waits for the first dormant guard to come to life. 

Mingi heads to the center of the underground vault, where a singular orange crystal sits on a brash wood pedal stool, resembling more a tree stump, adorned by rock and geode. Cut into a more pronounced shape than those similar found scatter across the place. Mingi isnt sure how it works but when he raises it to float to ruin guards come to life. He has to defeat them all and protect the crystal from being destroyed from attack’s if he wants a chest today. Mingi takes a breath in and it begins. 

The first massive guard comes to life, made from a mechanic inner working to complex to properly understand and equipped with target tracking projectiles. Mingi absolutely hates them. 

Yunho spares no time shooting arrows engulfed in flames. He aims for his guards weak spot, its eye in the center of the head. A few good shots dead on and it’ll be temporarily disabled giving Mingi time to hit it with blow after blow close range. 

The guard comes hauling over to the tree but Mingi directs its attention to him as he shoots bursts of wind from his palm and attacking it with his sword. 

The two work silently, only Yunho calling out when the stalagmites of the place begin to fall from the celling so Mingi can move out of the way in time or when the guard tracks Mingi with its missiles . Yunho gaze starts to wander to Mingi more often then not, watching his attack’s and form. Yunho rips his gaze away and forces himself to focus, he doesn’t want something bad to happen because he wasn’t focused when he needed to be. 

They take the first guard down easily with barley any damage done to them. Next come 3 guards at once. A bit tricky at first but once Mingi gets them all to follow him it’s light work as he lands blows on all of them at the same time as Yunho attack’s from above. The last ruin guard flies in the air as is shoots rockets one after another with a similar tracker system as the other 4. It has razor sharp arms that slice at close range or able to put all limbs into one and drill through the air. There key to this one is the eye as well. 

Yunho keeps the attack’s steady as Mingi waits for it to be temporarily disabled to land blows. He can’t reach it while it flies. It won’t let up and Mingi is getting tired running around evading attack’s and missiles. Not to mention the falling celling, or what part of the is left at this point. Yunho is getting impatient as blow after blow he can’t seem to disable it for a bit. He’s running out of energy and can see why Mingi had so much trouble on his own this is a night mare. 

Mingi signals for a retreat out of the place as he can see Yunho is drained as well. He hops from the tree he was standing in and makes a dash for the entrance. Just and they are about to reach it a flash of ice beams through the cavern illuminating the rock walls. 

Yunho whips his head to Mingi in disbelief. 

“What the actual fuck was that ?!?! Cyro Slimes here ? I swear to god if it’s one of those cyro abyss mages.” 

Mingi doesn’t even know what to answer. 

“No fucking clue what was that, best we be on guard though” Warns Mingi sword still drawn. 

Yunho nods his head and draws his bow once more. His hand is started to get sore from all this combat. 

The last ruin guard falls over to the ground still sparking as a figure moves into the moon light. 

“SAN ?! BROO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU !“ Mingi exclaims shoulders relaxing and he puts his weapon away. A smile, and a sigh of relief overcome him. 

Mingi hadn’t seen San since he was doing work mainly in Monstad, back when he first arrived in this strange world. He’d been on a wild goose chase trying to find San but with no avail. If San didn’t want to be found then there’s no use looking for him. The infamous cavalry captain has his ways. 

San gives him a smile, his dimples showing. Mingi missed them. He missed San. It had been a while since they worked together on anything. He wonders what the situation in Mondstad is like. 

“Yunho ! Mingi ! Heard you guys were having trouble so I stopped by, I was just in Liyue and you guys were on my rout anyway so why not.“ San tells them as he too puts away his weapon. 

“Crazy, who told you anyway, Hongjoong ? “ Mingi asks. 

“Yep, I had a message for you anyway. You guys are to stay clear of liyue. Mingi, since your an honorary knight Hongjoong doesn’t want you to get tangled up in whatever is going on down there , since that’ll get Mondstad or the knights involved . Either way, no one is taking this lightly. The whole situation is very odd. “ San tells him. 

“Huh okay. Why were you in Liyue anyway? It’s not like you to stray far from Monstad.“ Yunho asks. 

“For more intell. Dear Seonghwa knows a few people who might have a clue of whats going on behind the scenes right now. He’s making me do his rounds. They refused to meet outside of Liyue or with anyone else. I needed to buy a few things from the gift shop too. “ San says with a wink. 

Mingi furrows his eye brows. It’s not like San to be teaming up with Seonghwa of all people. Then again he’s not the closest to the captain. Huh things are really getting odd. 

“Hm I’d think that the fatui have something to do with it , they’re a sneaky little bunch. Especially with the right of desension coming up.“ Yunho claims. 

San rolls his eyes. He hates the fatui. The trouble they caused him was enough for a life time. If he didn’t have a reputation and diplomacy to uphold he would’ve kicked them out of Mondstad ages ago. But he doesn’t have the authority that Hongjoong does. 

“Please they’re insufferable. You’d think the trouble they caused in Monstand was enough. I’m not sure why the Liyeu officials let them hang around the way they do“ The captain tells them. 

“Right” Mingi. 

Mingi remembers the fatui. Oh yeah he remembers how the fatui booked all the the hotels in Mondstad so he had to stay in camped out , in the cold, and in spring vale of all places. 

“I’m heading to the Wangshu inn after for the night if you guys wanna meet me there. It’s way to far of a trip all the way back to Mondstad at this hour. Besides boss lady owes me a few favors for clearing out the hillichurls in the area so its on me.” San invites the two. 

Yunho gives him a tired smile. It’s so like San to offer a place to stay, all on him. He was always so grande that way. Always putting the ones he loves before him self. Yunho thinks it’ll lead to his own downfall though. He worries for him that way. 

“Thank you a bunch San. I’ll take you up on that offer. We best get going if we want to make it before sunrise, you coming Mingi ?” Yunho turns to him. 

“Yeah, why walk there though? Come on I know a much faster way to get from place to place. “  
Mingi tells them as he moves ahead. 

Yunho just stares absent mindedly. He is not in the mood for a chase. 

San shrugs and follows. 

Mingi heads out of the vault and the 2 men trail behind him. He takes them to the left of the water fall and up a hill, to a bridge were they’re back in the main of Qingce Village. Across the bridge sits a teleportation waypoint. Mingi has been all over discovering them and using them. It beats running everywhere. 

“Here it is. It’s called a way point and I use them to teleport everywhere. Here. Just stand close to it, close your eyes and when you open them again we’ll be at the inn !” Mingi tells them excitedly. 

The two other men look at Mingi blankly. Silence filling the air. 

Yunho speaks up first. 

“Mingi im not sure if your just sleep deprived but these have been here for centuries. I don’t think they’re used to teleport. They’re just old ruins. “ 

“Oh yeah ? Come here then and I’ll show you. “ 

Mingi takes the other men by the hand and pulls them in closer to him. He screws his eyes shut and concentrates on the location he wants to go to. If his eyes weren’t closed he’d be seeing both of the knights in front of him with blush on their cheeks at the contact. Yunho looking away embarrassed and San sporting one of his signature dimpled smiles. 

Mingi peeks one eye open. 

“You guys have have to close your eyes too ya know. Or else you’ll be dizzy for hours. “

They oblige and do as told and wait. 

Yunho tries to stay calm because the contact is really making him sweat. Mingis hands are a bit bigger then his own. Cute. 

San hopes his cyro doesn’t act up, he doesn’t wanna freeze poor Mingis hand. It’s larger then his own and almost completely engulfes it. Wow. 

“Okay you can open your eyes now. “ Mingi tells them, letting go of their hands. 

San almost whines, almost, at the loss of contact. Holding hands was...nice. He’ll need to come up with excuses to hold Mingis hands in the future. When he opens his eyes there at the second floor of the inn, right above the reception. San can not believe it. 

Yunho opens his eyes and shyly wipes his hands on his shorts. Yeah hes most definitely going to need to hold hands with Mingi again and soon. Huh well what do you know that actually worked ! That was very convenient. Yunho was wondering how Mingi managed to get places so fast. He just assumed Mingi ran everywhere to be honest. 

“See told you, ta da ! The inn, now lets book a room I’m beat. “ Mingi walks away and heads for reception blissfully unaware that he now has two men so very whipped for him in his wake. 

Yunho and San turn to each other. 

“Do you-“

“You like-“

Both speak at the same time and tell out a small laugh. 

“You can go first” Yunho tells his captain. 

San nods. 

“So, Mingi huh. You, like him ?” 

Yunho blushes. 

“I’m not sure, I’ve always had my eye on him the moment he stepped in Mondstad. He’s so, wow. “ 

San giggles. He knows what he means. 

Yunho continues. 

“And if I’m being completely honest here, I’ve always had a thing for you too. I don’t know, mr cavilry captain and all. As soon as I saw you I was hooked. You were kinda the reason why I joined the knights to be honest. “

**Author's Note:**

> Whew so uhhhh thoughts ? Lol I don’t hate it I like where it’s going so far.


End file.
